


Gift from your not-so-secret-secret-santa

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gift to HQ_Wingster (@yuuris-piano.tumblr.com) for theVicturi Gift Exchange 2017<3





	Gift from your not-so-secret-secret-santa

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cjkrefqr3sq7q8c/Coraxenca%201.jpg)

Merry Christmas Joey!!!

I couldn't fit Victor and Yuuri in the background so I ended up making Victuuri a separate art (〃▽〃) (I totally recycled the background though lol) Anyway, here's Mila and Yuri at a coffee shop as requested (featuring: a palindromic sequence sandwich)

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y3uya2rbshs3sim/Coraxenca%202.jpg)

Thank you so much for this art request!!!! (Ｔ▽Ｔ) This is the first time ever anyone trusted me to do an art for them and I'm so freaking happy. Honestly, I don't know why you're the one giving me a Christmas gift when I'm the supposed Secret Santa. ヾ(_ _。） ~~Also, cheers to breaking rules for the Greater Good™ , though in my defense I really didn't know at the time lol~~

Bonus (*・∀-)☆ :

[ ](https://coraxenca.tumblr.com/post/168148706722/hes-not-sure-how-the-piano-works)

Not sure if you realised it but this was actually drawn for you lol.

Anyway, **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR**!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [@coraxenca](https://coraxenca.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
